


In the Office

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Daniel's POV, Dream Job, M/M, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Another day at work, but this time, from Daniel's point of view.





	In the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have many from Daniel's perspective. Still deciding if I want to write more.

I never expected this. I imagined that I would die a very wealthy man, sad and alone. I figured that I would continue to try and find happiness within my success. 

Worked so far. 

I thought I had reached my emotional peak years ago. Then that young man, that kid walked into my life. I had only seen his name. “Michael Dennis” was across the header of numerous letters, resumes, and essays. I could tell he was smart, he had drive, he had an idea of what he wanted in life, and that he was willing to do whatever it took to get the job. Reminded me of myself ten years ago, which is why I decided to meet with him.

The first time he walked into my office, I nearly choked on my coffee. He looked like a student aid, skinny and pale. He avoided eye contact when he offered his hand to me, and his grip made me think he was anemic. However when he sat in the chair across from me, I noticed his eyes. They were bright blue that shot at me from under his glasses. His skin was smooth like he had never been outside in his life. He was nervous, jumbling his words and fidgeting with his fingers. It made him all the more endearing to me. I wanted to get to know him, I wanted to learn what kind of person he was, and most of all, I wanted to see how he would bloom if I gave him the tools to grow.

I told myself I hired him because he was the best person for this job, that I needed someone with his abilities and strengths. I leafed through hundreds of resumes, but always found myself returning to his. 

He was just an employee and I was his employer. I ignored it when his curly hair fell in his face when he was focused on something. I looked away when he would fidget as he asked me for something. I challenged him so he could expand within this company. I pushed to keep him at arm's length, but somehow he just kept getting closer. 

The number of conflicts I had to fight within myself was agonizing. I was his boss, to even consider dating a subordinate would put my entire career in jeopardy. I had taken so much time to plan out my solitary life, willingly inviting someone into it was suicide. And above all, I had no idea if Michael was even interested in men, like I am.

I knew I was gay from a very young age. My mother denied it and my father tried to beat it out of me every day growing up. I guess in a way, it worked. 

I only asked out girls and women in my high school and college years. I treated them as was expected of me, but I was never happy. In college, I had a roommate in my dorm who reminded me of my preference. His name was David. He showed me what it felt like to be with someone that you were actually attracted to. He taught me things about my body I had never known before. It was the happiest time in my life. I convinced myself that was the best I would ever have. 

I told myself that I wouldn’t need anything else. I had my memories, my career, my wealth, and my cat. So what was I doing?

“Mr. B?” Michael called from my office door. I looked up at him, bent over to peek into my door like he was too scared to walk in. I smiled, his timidness with me made him all the more irresistible. “Um, I need you to sign these, w-when ever.” He stuttered, timidly holding out the stack.

I just kept looking at him, knowing full well that it would make him more nervous, even if I was smiling. He stepped into the doorway, allowing me to see him entirely. Michael didn’t look like the usual men I would be attracted to. He was thin, short, and he found more comfort in writing in his journals than throwing a ball around. 

He became the anomaly in my life. Yet my desire to touch him past his wrist and to have a real conversation with him never subdued. 

Clearing my throat, I tilted my head at Michael, “Come in. And close the door behind you.” I ordered, straightening myself in my chair. 

If I hadn’t already been watching him so closely, I would have missed the flash of red that crept up Michael’s neck into his face. He turned his back to me to close the door, likely to hide the blush over his cheeks. I quickly rose from my seat and walked around my desk.

When he turned back around, for a moment he looked startled that I moved. I held out my hand for the papers in his. 

As he lifted his hand to hold it out to me, I seized his wrist and pulled him forward. Stumbling, he fell against me, but I was stable enough to hold him. I moved my other hand under his chin, lifting it up so he had to look up at me. 

Beneath his glasses, his icy blue eyes pierced me, screaming with a hunger nearly as deep as mine. His lips parted as his breathing accelerated; it made my mouth water. 

Slowly, I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. I could feel his body shuddering, a reaction of his that began after our first real kiss. I couldn’t hold myself back any more after that.

I dove my tongue between his teeth, and hooked my arm around his waist to keep him close. His arms reached up around my neck, desperate to hang on. I kissed him until we were sharing the same breath, until our mouths were red and raw, and you could audibly hear the beat of our hearts. 

I straightened my back, pulling away from Michael’s starving body. His mouth hung open, like he was hoping I’d give him more. I smiled, and kissed his forehead, awakening him.

“I’ll sign those and get them back to you, A-S-A-P.” I whispered, watching his eyes open and his mouth transform into a smile. His entire body settled and he seemed like himself again.

“T-thank you sir.” He whispered back, trying to look away as blush filled his face again. I released him and as if he was tipsy, Michael staggered back to my office door. He paused and looked back at me.

“I thought you said that we can’t do anything at the office.” He asked, fidgeting with his fingers. I chuckled, recalling the conversation he and I had a week ago over dinner at my house. 

“I did and we can’t. But I didn’t say I couldn’t take a sample or two at my discretion.” I raised my eyebrow to him, knowing he wouldn’t object. He smiled more, bowed slightly, and turned his attention to the floor as he opened the door and walked out. 

It was that. That was what made me choose to risk it all for him. Everything he did was so charming and captivating to me. The small ways he did everything and how he reacted to them. There hasn’t been a moment where I felt I had to step back and wonder if what I was doing was the right thing to do. Everything with Michael felt so natural and right. I wasn’t going to let it go for something as trivial as my dream job.


End file.
